


Strawberry Kiss

by Tan_tae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tan_tae/pseuds/Tan_tae
Summary: "Wonder what?" Hoseok urged."Wonder what it would feel like to kiss you".Where Minhyuk is so in love with a seemingly oblivious Lee Hoseok.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Strawberry Kiss

Minhyuk was fucking stupid. But then again falling in love was fucking stupid. It was something people still did with full awareness of how it would fuck them over. Love was crazy. And that’s exactly how Minhyuk felt right now, looking across the living room to where a certain dark haired man was curled up on the brown leather couch, blankets spilling on the floor, slightly snoring and sound asleep. 

From all the things he had expected to happen that morning, it definitely wasn’t how his heart had leapt out of his chest and then proceeded to hammer violently against his rib cage when he ambled out of his dorm room, rubbing sleep off his eyes and his gaze trained over a sleeping Hoseok.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” a low voice mumbled from behind him and he jumped back, startled and out of breath. He turned around to see Changkyun looking at him quizzically.

“You are standing in the doorway”, Changkyun stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world; voice monotonous, laced with the last few traces of sleep.

“I uh...I was thinking if I should wake him up”, he pointed towards the centre of the room where Hoseok was still sleeping, oblivious to everything. 

Of course he was oblivious. He had that luxury. Minhyuk didn’t. He didn’t even feel like he had the space to complain because honestly, he had a good life. Loving family, fans all over the world, fame as an idol, a luxuriously comfortable lifestyle and caring band members. He had everything he had dreamt of growing up. But he couldn’t deny it. Couldn’t deny how his heartbeat picked rapidly when Hoseok nonchalantly threw his arm around him, couldn’t deny his ears and neck growing warm when the older padded his thumb across his knuckles, unaware of how it made Minhyuk’s stomach turn into a puddle of bittersweet fondness. Couldn’t deny how his eyes would occasionally slip down to the other’s lips as they talked, wondering how plump they looked, very much like the hothouse strawberries that were laid out in front of them. He couldn’t deny how his heart fluttered when he looked at the older man, grinning widely and radiating all the happiness in the world.

Lee Minhyuk couldn’t deny how so fucking pathetically he was in love with Lee Hoseok.

“Was he out late practicing again?” Changkyun asked Kihyun as the other members slowly filed into the room, steps dragging and mumbling sleepy greetings to each other. He muttered a yes before pulling the covers off Hoseok.

“We have practice hyung”. Hoseok turned around and grumbled, curling in on him, if that was even possible. Minhyuk had no idea how he even fit on that couch.

“C’mon hyung”, this time Hyungwon tried, even though he was barely awake himself but when was he ever fully awake. Hoseok finally let out a grunt of disappointment and sat up, the hood of his blue jacket falling on his shoulder, and hair sticking in all the wrong places. Or right places, Minhyuk thought. Way too right for he looked so breathtakingly adorable, all Minhyuk ever wanted was to hold his face in his hands and finally know how it must feel like to have his lips on the others.

However, before he could chide himself for shamelessly fantasizing about his band member first thing in the morning, his attention was drawn to where Hoseok chuckled loudly as he pulled Hyungwon onto the couch with him, hands around the taller man’s waist and nose buried into his neck.

“No we are not going back to sleep”, Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

And Minhyuk remembered why he had harboured this stupid crush for so long. He couldn’t possibly go up to Hoseok and confess, could he? Because Hoseok didn’t like him like that. He was friendly, yes. He was way too friendly for Minhyuk’s liking. It meant nothing to Hoseok. They way he would slightly touch Minhyuk’s forehead to check if he was sick. The way he brushed his hair out of his forehead during practice. The way Hoseok would throw himself on him when he was laughing way too hard to be comfortable. The way he would wrap his arms around Minhyuk and blow slightly into his ear when he wanted to cheer him up. It meant nothing to his hyung. Because Hoseok was just being friendly. He was like that with everyone. Way too sweet and way too affectionate. That was just the kind of person he was. So it never meant anything special to him. It was only Minhyuk who felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest when he remembered how normal all these was to the older. It was only Minhyuk who had to rub his sweaty palm over his bruised chest, with every glance they exchanged, every smile they shared and every touch he allowed himself to melt into.

“I am gonna go change”, he mumbled before stepping back into the room he shared with Changkyun. He didn’t want to let himself ache all over again by the same old things which struck daggers into his heart. The more he thought about it, the sadder he grew. He didn’t need this to meddle with their practice hours. He had a comeback to focus on. 

But, easier said than done right? 

Hoseok was doing it again. The tension between them was thick and hung heavy only accompanied by the song playing in the background and their shoes hitting the floor of their practice room. Minhyuk had been messing up the choreography halfway through and he could see Hyungwon and Jooheon get visibly annoyed. Kihyun looked stressed as he fell perfectly in sync with the others but kept glancing at Minhyuk once in a while. Changkyun and Hyunwoo seemed to have decided to not comment on it but slipped sympathetic glances his way while Lee fucking Hoseok was just doing what he did best. Again.

He was making Minhyuk’s heart beat crazily fast but this time it made him angry. They had taken a short break earlier and Hoseok had come over to Minhyuk with a bottle of water, and gently blown into his face, breath fanning his warm sweaty skin. He had then proceeded to rub his shoulders gently. Minhyuk knew he was just trying to make him feel better but all it did was make Minhyuk feel bitter. And now he was letting it ruin practice for him. Great. Just the day he needed. 

He avoided looking at his hyung at all costs but caught Hoseok looking at him, eyebrows scrunched in confusion for one fleeting moment before he decided to focus on the floor. So he didn’t see Hyungwon walking towards him in short and quick steps, his demeanour screaming annoyance.

“Is there a problem?” he heard Hyungwon ask and glanced up to realise the younger was now standing in front of him. He didn’t even know how to answer that. He was so fucking ashamed of himself. He promised he wouldn’t let a stupid crush meddle with this and that’s exactly what he was doing right now.

“I don’t understand”, Hyungwon continued.

“Hyung”, Changkyun walked up to them and put his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Minhyuk could only stand and wait for him to snap. It was his fault anyway.

“Are you okay?” the maknae asked trying to steer Hyungwon away.

“He has been missing the steps for an hour now!”

“Hyungwon-ah”, Minhyuk heard Hoseok’s smooth voice glide over his thoughts and his skin prickled at how affectionate he sounded.

“No hyung! We are all trying here”, Hyungwon snapped. 

Minhyuk wouldn’t lie, he felt his eyes burning and straining against the tears threatening to spill any moment now. 

“Can we all calm down please?” Kihyun rushed towards them and Minhyuk knew this was one big mess. A mess he created because he couldn’t keep his stupid heart in check.

“I am so sorry!” he choked out and everyone froze.

“Hey”, Hoseok shouldered past the others towards him and grabbed his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. And Minhyuk finally snapped. He knew he was being stupid. It wasn’t on Hoseok that he was so in love with him. It was all on him but he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stand Hoseok being so soft and gentle and oh so friendly with him when all he could think about was how meaningless all that was to the other. He wasn’t any different than the other members to him. 

“Why do you always do this hyung? Please stop!”

He watched how Hoseok’s hands fell beside him and he looked so shocked. He watched how Hyungwon looked so apologetic, how Jooheon’s lips drooped and Changkyun patted his back, watched how torn Kihyun and Hyunwoo looked and it all crashed down on him. Like a building with a poor base struck by tremors; glass shards and cement raining down on him, cutting him open and crushing him alive. He felt breathless and his knees felt weak. Before his body could betray him he stumbled back and turned around, running out of the studio. 

He ran with no place in mind, hot angry tears streaming steadily down his flushed cheeks. He had never been more ashamed of himself. He crashed into the nearest bathroom stall he could find and slipped down the wall, feet resting against the tiles of the floor. He realised his phone was still in the practice room but he had no intention of getting out anytime soon.

When Minhyuk finally walked into the dorm, tears long dried on his cheeks and eyes slightly stinging it was late evening. He knew the others were going to be so mad at him. So he held his breath as he entered the hallway, front door clicking shut behind him.  
As he made his way towards the living room he could hear them talking among themselves over the television blaring out some variety show.

They were all crowded around the television and looked up to meet his eyes when he entered. He wanted to run away again but he knew he needed hazard control this time and to not add fuel to fire. He needed to fix this.

“Hi”, he croaked. He stood awkwardly at the entrance, hands fiddling with the strings of his hoodie and eyes somewhat lowered.

“You skipped lunch”, was the first thing Kihyun said and sighed into his knees, from where he was sitting, leaning against Changkyun.

“Yeah I am... I am really sorry for what happened earlier”. He tried looking up and caught Hoseok’s eye. That was just his luck wasn’t it?

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Changkyun said, his eyes raking over Hyungwon who was tucked into the corner of the couch, playing with the fraying hem of the thin blanket drawn over his legs.

“Changkyun don’t start again”, Kihyun rebuked.

“No he is right”, Hyungwon interjected and looked at Minhyuk, who was still standing a few feet away.

“I know...we were all stressed. I just...comeback is so close and we have so much work to do...I really didn’t mean to snap at you. I know we are all doing our best”.

Minhyuk felt guilty. He knew Hyungwon hadn’t meant to snap but he wasn’t clean either. It was his fault after all. 

“Alright. Now that this is sorted can we eat please? I am hungry”, Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk felt himself smile.

“Of course”, Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I want some beer”, Changkyun rose from his spot and stretched dramatically.

“You need to go get some because we don’t have any”, Kihyun stated and Changkyun pouted at him.

“I am not going”, Kihyun smiled at him, before walking away towards the kitchen.

“I can go get some”, Hoseok interrupted hastily. “I’ll take Minhyuk with me”.

Minhyuk’s head snapped up to look at him and he furrowed his eyebrows. But he had no other choice because why would he possibly refuse to do this after ruining their morning. He only hoped he would not break again. That would be a mess even he wouldn’t be able to fix. 

“I thought we were going to the nearest convenience store? Where did this car come from anyway?” Minhyuk asked sitting beside Hoseok as they drove to Minhyuk had no idea where.

“Our manager left it this evening”

There was a beat of silence before Minhyuk spoke again.

“Why?”

“Oh you know he was in a rush but-“,

“That’s not what I am asking, hyung”

“What?”

“You know what”, it came out a little too loud than Minhyuk had intended to and all of a sudden Hoseok swerved the car off the main road, parking it at the side of a by lane.

“I think we need to talk” and Minhyuk thought Hoseok sounded almost desperate.

“What?”

“You know what”, this time Hoseok said.

“What happened back in the studio...hyung it was my fault I-“,

“Minhyuk-ah I don’t know how you will feel about this but I like you-no scratch that, I love you. I have for a while now and I know if you don’t like me that way but-“

“What the fuck?” was all Minhyuk managed to say. He felt so fucking stupid right now. All these time when he was pathetically pinning over Hoseok, he was the one who was oblivious here. Minhyuk was indeed fucking stupid.

“I know this is ridiculous but-“,

“No hyung, I have always fucking liked you like that god damn it!” Minhyuk yelled, feeling his frustration reach its peak and exploding. Only this time there weren’t any glass and dust raining on him. Well if the dramas he watched were anything to go by, he was probably being rained down with confetti right now. Or stars he supposed. Because Hoseok’s eyes were twinkling like stars and he couldn’t help but frown at how beautiful this man was. 

“What?"

“What?”

“Then back at the studio when you pushed me away-”, Hoseok started but Minhyuk cut him off.

“I was confused. You are so warm and touchy with everyone and it hurt me that things which spiked my heartbeat were so very meaningless to you. It drove me crazy hyung, the way you would always lean into me but then I would remember it didn’t mean anything special to you. I just...I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t when all I could wonder was to...” Minhyuk trailed off and looked into Hoseok’s eyes, searching for any kind of lie and deception. All he saw was affection and sincerity. He let out a breath and it came out as a weak sigh.

“Wonder what?” Hoseok urged.

“Wonder how it would feel like to kiss you”.

Minhyuk couldn’t say he expected it. He didn’t, it caught him completely off guard and he heard himself squeak as the other man leaned close to him in one swift motion and brushed his lips over his own. And before he could reign his mind and always spoil the good things for himself he turned in his seat, grabbed Hoseok’s face and kissed him, slow and deep until Hoseok was kissing him back fervently, his hands going around Minhyuk’s waist practically pulling him off the seat, his jeans scuffing against the black leather upholstery of the car. Minhyuk wondered why it took them so long to do this. Not that he was complaining or anything but maybe breaking sometimes wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe it was necessary.

“Breathe”, Hoseok said once they had pulled apart. His hands reached out to brush back Minhyuk’s hair form his forehead and he leaned in to peck his temple. It would be an understatement to say Minhyuk was swooning and melting. 

“That’s because you are breathtaking”, Minhyuk said letting out the breath he had been holding. 

“You did not just-“,

“I did”. Minhyuk deadpanned.

They looked at each other for a moment before Hoseok chuckled and pulled him on to his lap, his back digging against the steering wheel. Hoseok littered wet, warm kisses from his neck to his jaw before their lips latched onto each other’s again.

Hoseok definitely tasted like hothouse strawberries, Minhyuk concluded. 

The next morning Hoseok walked out of his room to find his members sitting around the walnut coffee table. His gaze automatically flickered towards Minhyuk who was cradling a cup of coffee between his hands. He looked up to meet his eyes and they both smiled.  
Kihyun motioned him to come over and handed him a cup of steaming coffee, as he sat down on the floor.

“Where were you guys all night?”Kihyun asked curiosity obvious in his voice. 

“I never got my beer”, Changkyun whined. 

Everyone turned to look at Hoseok. He cleared his throat.

“Oh I...uh...I was doing...stuffs”.  
Everyone knew it sounded like a pathetic lie but they chose not to point that out. Until Minhyuk spoke up.

“I am stuffs”

Hoseok spluttered and he almost choked, letting slip a few curses and saw how Minhyuk hid his face in his cup, white hair falling over his mischievous eyes.

Changkyun craned his neck to look at Jooheon before saying-

“Hyung you owe me 100 bucks”.


End file.
